


Hunting Trip

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Dean shows up at Sam's place in middle of the night to talk about John's Hunting Trip.I didn't write this story. My partner wrote and I just posted it for him :)





	Hunting Trip

Sam fights against the hand that is urgently trying to wake him out of a deep peaceful sleep. One that he hasn't had for a while. 

“Sam, wake up,wake up!” 

Feeling slightly annoyed Sam rolls over and opens his eyes at his older brother Dean and shoves his hand away. “Dude, what is it? It's way to early in the freaking morning for this and how did you get in my house?” 

The older Winchester looks at his brother and smirks at him for a minute and all he says with a laugh is “locks.” 

Still looking very annoyed Sam slowly gets up and looks up at his brother and once more asks. “What is so important that you broke into my house this early that you couldn't have just called me about.?”

Deans face changes slightly and looks directly at his younger brother and says. “Dads been on a hunting trip and his not back yet.” 

Sam instantly rolls his eyes and falls back into bed and climbs back into the cover mumbling as he falls back asleep “You know how long it takes him in those shops, last time it took nearly 3 hours when he was trying to find thongs.”

Deans face instantly smirks as he thinks of how much fun the 3 of them had last time John had gotten new lingerie. “I hope he isn't as rough this time though” he thought as his rubbed his ass thinking about last times “hunting trip”.

“Hey Sammy” Dean called as he was heading to the kitchen “As soon as John gets back, I want to go first this time, last time you about wore out the old man and you know how that lacy stuff he wears gets me.”

“Whatever you want.” Sam groaned from under the covers half asleep. 

Dean helped himself to a giant slice of pie as he sat in the kitchen, helping himself to extra whipped cream and just waiting for John to get home so they could have some fun later that day.


End file.
